Futures past and past futures
by Shadow fang the black wolf
Summary: Three shinobi betrayed by their own village set to be executed by a traitor. A seal gone wrong and a new journey begins. The time of the warring clans is now. How will they survive. Timetravel


I don't own Naruto and this was made purely for fun (and a dare) when my friend and I was bored and had too much sugar.

This is an AU (alternate universe) so there is going to be things that are different (sometimes radically) to that that of cannon.

The rays of the sun washed over Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves as it started its ascent into the sky. Unlike the last few days this day did not promise the storms that plagued the village earlier in the week. This weather coaxed the citizens out of their homes earlier than usual and into the busy market places where they could buy merchandise that they required or just wanted. People chatted while others bargained to reduce the prices of the merchandise to receive a better deal. The ninja that were about jumped from building to building with a set destination in mind either going to the tower to collect or given mission reports or to the grounds located around the village to train. In other words a normal beginning to the day for the citizens of Konohagakure.

Away from the main hustle of the morning routines a group of shinobi stood in the shade of the trees watching the morning routines of the people that they had sworn to protect after just being released from hospital. Of this group none displayed particular amounts of energy, all members were slouched as if weary of the day regardless of how early it was. The only male of this group was a blond haired blue eyed man with three distinctive slashes on his cheek similar to that of whiskers. He was the village pariah and the hidden son of the yondaime Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. At the age of 25 although he had the skill of a kage Naruto was still a genin due to the council and its hatred and discrimination against him for bearing the burden of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which attacked the village on the day of his birth forcing the yondaime to turn Naruto into a jinchuuriki to save the village.

The two remaining individuals were both females. One had short spiky silvery white hair while the other had brown hair which was often mistaken for black that reached half way down her back. These two sisters who were the descendants of the Shodai and Nidaime hokage were likewise dislike in the village due to their stead fast loyalty to the 'plague of Konoha'. The older of the two was Senju Hikari who was the spitting image of Senju Tobirama without the marking on his chin while Senju Mizu was similar in appearance to Senju Hashirama. Although their appearance may have been similar to that of the past hokages only Hikari held the power of the two revered leaders gaining the power to use both mokuton although weaker than Hashirama's and suiton at the same level as Tobirama (see AN at the end for more details). Mizu on the other hand excelled at medical jutsu and genjutsu. Although the trio had these strengths they had come at a steep cost.

Team hokage as the group was jokingly referred to by the Godaime had just escaped the confines of the hospital after being missing for the last two months. Although the group appeared to be in good condition, the truth was far different. For the last two months all four member of the group had been captured and experimented on by the rogue student of the Sandaime, Orochimaru. Each had extreme amounts of DNA forcibly implanted into them and it was only due to their regenerative abilities that they had survived unlike their fourth member of the squad. The DNA that was implanted was that of the Nidaime hokage and if one was to do a blood test the result would be that the trio were the children of the esteemed hokage.

It was not until the second month that the three remaining shinobi escaped with the help of Mizu's _beast shifting technique_ (see AN at end). Upon return to the village the council and the new Rokudaime hokage, Danzo demanded that an explanation was to be given and that the trio were to report to the hospital for further tests. For three days the remaining members of team hokage endured being poked and prodded by the best medic-nins of Konoha which included Haruno Sakura until they were released and met up with the other members of Naruto's age group before leaving.

Thus, the trio continued to watch the bustling civilians below. It may have seemed strange that the once loud mouthed brat was quite but circumstances had just changed within the span of just over two months. For Naruto the change had been dramatic yet unsurprising. The child that once wanted to become hokage and gain the respect of his peers and people no longer wished for it for after being released from hospital a few members of the 'Rookie 9' that remain in Konoha turned on him. The secret of the kyuubi had be released in his absence and they no longer wished to have anything to do with a monster that nearly destroyed their village and killed their greatest hokage. For the remaining two members of the Senju clan their loyalty to Naruto blackened their names regardless of their abilities and their achievements they had done in the service of the village.

Completely unaware of the danger that lurked inside the council room the trio moved off to find a training ground where they could practice and regain some of their lost abilities due to their inactivity. Soon their world as they knew it would be turned upside down in more ways than one.

______________________________________________________________________

In the council chambers, the results of the tests caused a great deal of anger and resentment. The team which were to complete an S-ranked mission to gather information on the movements of the Akatuski, a mission that would result in the death of a certain 'demon' had failed and not only that but the said demon and his companions had the gall to return without one of their team members and bearing modified DNA which matched that of the Nidaime. The two Senju were without a doubt related to Tobirama however the council refused to see the demon with any links to such a proud clan. Not only could he pass for Tobirama's son, the two remaining members of the Senju clan had the gall to defend him which in their eyes was paramount to treason.

Although the Sandaime's old team mates knew the truth about Naruto's heritage none wanted the boy to gain it regardless of how hard he worked and how many times he had saved the village. After all Uchiha Sasuke had just returned on his own free will after the death of his brother at his own hands and there was no need for the demon's presence anymore. Signaling to a nearby ANBU to gather the remaining member's of team demon (as the council called team hokage) and Sasuke to come to the council to receive their punishments.

____________________________________________________________________

The four shinobi stood before the council of the village hidden in the leaves. Few knew what was going to happen and fewer still cared for the three disgraced shinobi of team hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hikari, Senju Mizu do you know why you have been called before this honored council?" a particularly large civilian asked

"no, however we believe that it is in regards to the mission that was given to us as well as the complications that arose during our return" of the trio Mizu was the only one who was even partially nice to the council so to prevent too many unwanted glares they had chosen her to speak unless specifically spoken to.

"The three of you have been charged with, abandoning a mission, consulting with a known S-ranked criminal of Konoha, giving valuable information to the enemies of Konoha and receiving help from said criminal. How do you plead?" with a certain amount of satisfaction Danzo laid the charges out with the falsified evidence and results.

"WHAT! You know damn well that those charges are false. We were captured on the way back from our mission. We did not receive any help, the bastard snake decided to use as in his twisted experiments."

"…. You just want to blame Naruto because of his condition. I see that the _Uchiha_ here has not come under any fire about is abandonment and treachery to Konoha." Hikari stated. "You just want to get rid of him don't you? Regardless of what he has done and how many times he has saved Konoha you don't care"

"Quite. We of the council have declared that you three are to be executed. Uzumaki Naruto, you will be killed on the crimes of betray to the village, endangerment to the village, consulting with the enemy, endangering you teammates lives as well as releasing the kyuubi. Senju Hikari, Senju Mizu you will be executed for the crimes of helping Uzumaki Naruto, consulting with the enemy and betrayal of the village. This would have been done by ANBU, however Uchiha Sasuke has asked that as an old teammate to one of your group that he be able to do the honors of killing you in a secret location that will be monitored for changes in life force" with that Danzo motioned to the Root ANBU and the traitorous Uchiha.

Walking up to the trio the Root ANBU placed chakra restraining cuffs on their wrists and before anyone could react knocked the three remaining members of team hokage unconscious.

______________________________________________________________________

The light shimmered through the leaves, casting moving shadows as the trees gently shook in the wind. The air was humid but not unbearably so. This was the scene that Uzumaki Naruto and the two Senju sisters awoke to. The trees here were distinctive to that found only in Amaterasu forest, the ancestral grounds of the Uchiha clan before they joined the Senju clan and formed Konoha. Regarding the amount of light the trees let through and the brightness of the forest the trio appreciated that they were not so far from the borders. However movement was restricted by the binds that were placed upon them.

"Finally awake. Good I can finally have my revenge and kill you dope. You friends could have escaped but they chose to give their loyalty to a dead last that could never compare with even the lowest Uchiha. Oh well looks like ill have to complete your dream after all. Oh that's right you don't know. The council didn't want a demon to run Konoha so they decided to appoint an Uchiha. No matter the seal that you are within will suck the demon out and transfer its power to me. Its time for me to rightfully take my place as the strongest shinobi." With that Sasuke formed a single seal and placed his hand on the ground. The groud rumbled as assorted earth totems burst from the ground with a giant statue of the king of hell in the background. The eyes of the eight trapped bijuu were open indicating that all save the kyuubi were trapped within. The once dormant seal array flared to life trapping both Senju sisters and Naruto within.

The king of hell statue's mouth fell open and a nine headed dragon sought out the three trapped shinobi. Three heads connected with each as the dragon sought to capture not only a demon but also the chakra of two normal shinobi. The light became blinding as the sealing method worked until Sasuke slapped his hands together with a cry of **"Fuin" **before the chakra erupted in a giant explosion engulfing everything within the seal.

_______________________________________________________________________

The first sensation that returned to Hikari was of slight pain, the second was of the uncomfortable position she was in. rolling over so she lay on her back so she could stare up at the starry night sky the first thoughts that flicked through her head were _fuck that hurt _and _thank the gods im alive but where are the others_. Rolling on her stomach once more she spotted both Naruto and Mizu not far away however it was then she realised one important fact. She no longer was the height that she once was. Crawling into a sitting position she estimated that she was about five years old given the size of her arms and legs. Spotting a shadow that did not belong Hikari readied herself to fight only for a small blue Chinese dragon to scuttle out before speaking.

" easy kari no need to get violent. You sure know how to get people in a tizzy."

"nice to see you to Aure and what the hell do you mean by that. Last thing I remember is that damn traitor saying something about becoming all powerful."

"pah that's the Uchiha for ya. Look all seriousness ya better move and ya better move now. Me and Saku can take ya to a cave that should be safe but ya need to wake up em sleeping beauties. It aint safe here not with the pulse ya put out."

Nodding in acceptance Hikari slowly shifting into a sitting position she staggered over to her comrades before shaking them awake.

"mmmm"

"wha.."

"get up you two we need to move now. I don't know where we are but we need to go fast. That pulse of chakra will send others running to see what happened according to Aure."

"ok wai… WHAT THE HELL?!"

"_shut up _naruto we need to go now."

"but im short like I was five or something. What's going on?"

Quickly Aure dashed over "not now boy we need to move you and fast there are things that need 'splaning but this aint the place ta do it. Saku take dis blond brat and Mizu ill take kari"

Before arguments could break out the tongues of the dragons shot out and wrapped around the startled trio before swallowing them and dashing off to a more secure location.

Two minutes later a group of battle hardened shinobi entered the clearing. Looking around they found no traces of what cause the pulse. The group searched for over thrity minutes before returning home to give their findings.

____________________________________________________________________

ok that was the first chapter to what may be my next fic. I really want to know how I can improve and what you think. There are some similarities towards other fics. I know that. I was stuck as to how to write this chapter and they really helped but to my knowledge I have not copied anyone and I hope that I never do.

**A.N.**

Hikari's bloodline is a slight variation on Hashirama's mokuton abilities. Like Hashirama she can create and manipulate plants however she is neither as efficient as Hashirama nor able to use mokuton inside herself to manipulate her body (only external mokuton so no fingers becoming wood etcetera). Another aspect that is slightly different from her uncle's ability is her connection to the plant life around her. The plants around her give her feedback to her surroundings resulting in her ability to tell how much and how many nin (and their chakra capacity health etcetera) there are around her at any given moment within a 200 meters (at age 5) which has resulted in her ability to fight blindfolded and this will increase as she gets older. Not only that like her Hashirama Hikari has the ability to effect nature on a basic level resulting meaning that bijuu can't resist the user's will or are just drawn to them but unlike her uncle this is much stronger resulting in her ability to prevent animals overcome their basic instincts resulting in her ability to control and communicate with animals excluding those that already have pacts (e.g. Inuzuka dog).

Hikari also the same level of mastery Tobirama had in his water element abilities. Her chakra for earth elemental manipulation although exceedingly high is no where near her water manipulation which had attuned itself and was refined to the level where it was almost like a second skin to her. Hikari also has a slight regenerative ability resulting in wounds healing quicker however multiple deep wounds would heal slower than single injuries or injuries occurring under the skin. The reason that the injuries that have no skin brakeage healing quicker is because the injury is inside the body making it easier for the muscles and ligaments etcetera to rejoin or heal. This ability does not stop Hikari from getting sick it just reduces the duration and the severity of it. Poisons are negated however the more sever the poison the more chance that it will react with this ability causing Hikari to become sick.

Mizu's bloodline is not as flashy as Hikari's however it is just as dangerous. Like Hikari Mizu also has mastery of her water elemental manipulation however unlike Hikari, Mizu has such an extreme control of lightning elemental manipulation that she can use her own bioelectricity to power some of her more deadly attacks without any drawbacks. Mizu also has a better regenerative ability than that of Hikari but less than that of Naruto.

_These are what the bloodlines do. This does not include the weaknesses which I assure you there are. I already have the weaknesses planned and in some cases written out and the almost to balance out the strengths so please don't complain about these bloodline or the characters being overly strong. _

The Beast shifting technique will be further explained in other chapters. There also may be a bit of a time skip at the beginning of the next chapter.

PS

The next chapter for The Chronicle Of The Hybrid Royal Knights will take a while as I am stuck as to how to write it. I do have the next three to seven chronicles planned out (the last ones are a lot rougher) but I have my friend helping me as to how I should word it so it's not bad.


End file.
